My own body
by HeroLover321
Summary: When Ryotaro and Yuuto got sick, Sieg appears saying that imagins can have a human body without possesing a human.
1. The good and bad news

All the 4 imagins where in Denliner, together with Deneb. Then Hana appeared. -Bad news. Ryotaro and Yuuto are sick.- Said Hana. Then all the imagins got up really fast. -What!?- They said all together. -My friends. Don't need to worry.- Said a familiar voice. They all turned back. -Sieg!?- They all said exept for Deneb. -Who?- Asked Deneb. -Is a imagin that nearly disapeard. And he comes here at random times.- Said Hana. -That's right! And i'm here to help you.- -What? You help us?- Asked Momotaros. -That's right. Since Ryotaro and that other guy are sick, i'm here to be some kind of teacher.- -Teacher? You mean that we are going to school? I don't like school! I don't want to go to school!- Said Ryuutaros. -We aren't going to go to school. I'm here to teach you how to create your own human body.- Everyone got up in surprise. -What!?- They said all together. -Is that possible!?- Asked Deneb. -Yes it is. Observe.- He said before a sand involved his body and then his body changed. Now he was indentic to when he was possesing Ryotaro's body. But his hair was grey with some white parts. -You see? This is possible.- Said Sieg. -So then we can have our own bodys?- Asked Urataros. -Yes. BUT! You need to make something that proves your loyalty to your friends. Just like that you will be able to have your own human body. While i was traveling trough time, i found some friends. And i was able to prove my loyalty to them. That was how i got the power to have my own body.- The others were shocked. How could Sieg make friends? Or even prove his loyalty to them? -So then we need to prove our loyalty to our friends? That's the only way?- Asked Kintaros. -I don't know if there is another way. But if you find something that also can make you get your human form, please say it to me. Then i will tell this to a friend who started to do some researshes about that power.- Then Sieg transformed back to his imagin form. _A way to show our loyalty to our friends? That's really the only way? I don't know why but... I'm feeling that it wasn't exactaly just because of a loyalty proof. There must be another thing conected to it._ Though Momotaros.

**Note: I just though about the imagins being able to create their own bodys without possesing a human. But i was probably needing to think about how. And now i though.**


	2. Momotaros

Momotaros and the others were still thinking on how they cold get their human bodys. Then Momotaros feeled a imagin. -A imagin! We need to fight!- Said Momotaros. -But Ryotaro and Yuuto can't fight if they are sick!- Said Deneb. -C'mon Deneb! You can go and fight your idiot! You already made a contract with Yuuto so you can be in your imagin form without becoming sand out of Denliner and Zeroliner!- -Oh! You're right! I'm going!- Then Deneb goes to where the imagin was. -I will go to. I have my own human body so i can to.- Said Sieg going with Deneb. Sieg transformed in his Kamen Rider form.

* * *

><p>Sieg and Deneb were being defeated. Sieg even got untransformed and came back to his human form. They were lying on the ground. The imagin was laughing evilly. Momotaros was nearly crying. Or at least it was how it seemed. If he wasn't nearly crying, then he was really sad. -Why can't i go!? Why!? I need to go! I can't let them... I can't let them... I can't let them die!- Screamed Momotaros. A tear falled from his eye. He felt a pain on his heart. Then the imagin sand started to surround him. When the sand dissapeard, he was now really similar to when he was possesing Ryotaro's body. But his hair was red with some light red parts. Everyone looked in shock. He looked at his own body. -I did it! I did it!- He exclaimed. -But... how?- Asked Hana. Momotaros didn't losted a second and runed to where the imagin was.<p>

When he got there, Deneb and Sieg looked in disbelief. -I did it in a way diferent of yours Sieg. I don't know how. But whatever!- Momotaros got his belt. -Henshin!- He said passing the thing in front of the belt. _Sword Form_ Said the belt. He transformed. -Ore... Sanjou!- He said doing his pose. -Another one to interfer? Why!?- Said the enemy imagin. The fight started. He passed the thing in front of the belt again. _Full Charge_ Said the belt. -My hissatsu attack! Part 5!- Said Momotaros. He defeated the imagin. Now it became a big monster. He defeated him with Denliner.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. I know. And the part of Yuuto can't fight, i watched until the pianist episode. But i saw Yuuto fighting in Kamen Rider: Battride war. And he was red for some reason. I didn't watched until the end. So then my excuse is: It's a alternative world.<strong>


	3. Urataros

**I am trying to go in the order that nearly everyone does: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros and Deneb. But i don't like Urataros the same way i like Momotaros and Ryuutaros. So then it took me a long time to think about how could him get his human body.**

* * *

><p>The imagins were doing a party to congradulate Momotaros. The cake has Momotaros's transformed face image. -You did it Momo! You did it!- Said Hana. -Yeah i know i did it.- Said Momo while eating a piece of cake. -Kame-chan, Kuma-chan. How do you think that Momo-chan was able to have a human body without doing what Sieg said?- Asked Ryuutaros. -I don't know how he did this. But i already told to my friend. She is really smart and she will discover that mistery.- Said Sieg. Everyone got to do a super party.<p>

* * *

><p>Some weeks after, Ryotaro and Yuuto were still sick. -This is boring! I want to do something! Kuma-chan! Let's play together!- Said Ryuutaros. -No.- Said Kintaros. -Kame-chan! Let's play together!- -I don't have time to play. I'm still thinking about how did sempai got his human body.- Said Urataros. He was not lying. So then Ryuutaros got to play with Naomi. <em>Does what sempai did had something to do with loyalty proof? I can't be sure if Sieg didn't told us <em>_**what**__ exactaly he did to prove his loyalty._ Thought Urataros.

* * *

><p>Some hours after, Momotaros, Sieg and Deneb were fighting a imagin. But the imagin was too strong even for Momotaros. -Sempai! You need to stand up!- Said Urataros. -I know this turtle!- Said Momotaros. He tried to get up. But his body was hurting too much for him to still fighting. -Sempai! Stand up! You can't lose!- Said Urataros again. He felt a pain in his heart (if he have one). Then the Imagin sand started to surround him. When the sand dissapeared, he was exactaly like when he was possesing Ryotaro's body. But his hair was blue with some light blue parts. He didn't said nothing and goned to where the Imagin was.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got there, Momotaros seemed to be scared when he saw him. -Is really you turtle!?- Screamed Momotaros before screaming because of the pain in his arm. Urataros got Den-o's belt. -Henshin.- He said passing the black pass in front of the belt. <em>Rod form<em> Said the belt. He transformed. -Mind if i reel you in?- Said Urataros doing his classical pose with his arm. -Another one to bother me!? C'mon! I have a time to destroy!- Said the Imagin. Ura passed the black pass in front of the belt again. _Full charge_ Said the belt. Ura did his kick attack. The Imagin became a big monster. Ura defeated him with DenLiner.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to say that i think that people will think that this story is repetitive. A lot of people write mean things when their favorite character is treated bad. But before you write any mean review, i need to say that Ura is the Imagin that i dislike the most. Let me explain why. Is because i don't like flirty characters. And Ura IS a flirty character. And not just that but he is also a liar! I don't like liars. It haves something more in him that i don't like. But i don't know what. And i don't know if people want to know, but i watched Den-o's first movie and also watched Den-o until the Liner form episode. Cookie to who also cried with that cute final of the movie.<strong>


	4. Kintaros

**I will have to say this in all my storys. Sorry for the late update! I changed my writing way a bit. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed since Urataros got his human form. Ryotaro and Yuuto were still sick.<p>

-How much long will they be sick!? This is getting boring!- Complained Ryuutaros.

-Keep calm. They will get better as fast as possible.- Said Deneb.

-Were is that turtle anyway?- Asked Momotaros.

-Urataros said he was going to enjoy his human body. I really didn't understanded.- Said Sieg.

-At least he isn't using Ryotaro's body to flirt with girls anymore.- Said Momotaros again. -Hey Kumako! What are you doing!?

Kintaros's answer was a snore. He was sleeping again.

-Hey Kumako! Wake up! It isn't winter yet!- Said Momotaros.

-Stop! I'm trying to think!- Said Kintaros after being shaked alot of times.

-Think!? But you was sleeping!

-I think while i sleep.- He started to sleep again. _Ryuutaros and Deneb are probably thinking about the same. What exactly we need to do to get our human bodys? Momotaros and Urataros way was nearly similar. But we don't know how it was with Sieg. The only thing he said was 'proof of loyalty'. But... It can be any kind of loyalty. If Sieg at least explained better this could be more easy._ He thought while sleeping.

* * *

><p>Some hours after, when Urataros came back, Momotaros and Urataros were alone in the wagon.<p>

-Senpai. I want to talk with you about something.

-What?

-I think that Sieg is hidding something from us. Probably another detail to have our human bodys.

-I was thinking about that to. If he at least explain better, then the others could do that more easily.

-What he can be hidding?

* * *

><p>Imagin again. Momotaros, Urataros, Sieg and Deneb started to fight against him.<p>

-Good luck!- Said the others when they got out of DenLiner.

* * *

><p>The hours passed. They didn't came back.<p>

-Hey! Why are you lating so much!?- Asked Ryuutaros.

-The imagins are getting stronger! Even if with our human bodys we are stronger, those guys will still getting stronger!- Said Urataros.

-I'm going to help!- Said Kintaros.

-But you don't have a human body yet Kumako!- Said Momotaros.

-I know!

-So then why are you coming!? You will be just Imagin sand!- Said Momotaros again.

Kintaros got to where the Imagin was fighthing against them.

* * *

><p>-You are too weak to defeat me!- Said the Imagin. Then he saw Kintaros, that was in his sand body. -What can you do against me? You are just Imagin sand! You can't do anything!<p>

-Kumako...

-Kin-chan...

-I know! But even if i don't have a human body yet, this isn't excuse to just sit and watch! I will help my friends somehow!- His heart beated hard. His sand body became his imagin body. Then the sand surrounded his body. When the sand disapeared, he was exactaly like when he was possesing Ryotaro's body. But his hair was yellow with light yellow parts. Everyone looked in shock.

He got his belt. -Henshin!- He said passing the thing in front of the belt. _Axe form_ Said the belt. He transformed. Paper falled from the sky. -My streght made you cry. Wipe your tear with this.- He said after transforming.

-Kumako?

-Kin-chan?

-What!? How!?- Screamed the Imagin.

They started to fight. When the Imagin was getting weak, Kintaros passed the thing in front of his belt again.

_Full_ _charge_ Said the belt. Kintaros did the attack.

-Dinamic chop.

The Imagin transformed in a lot of big monsters. Kintaros defeated him with DenLiner.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not especify the DenLiner part because i really don't know how to especify what he does. And i don't remenber how they use DenLiner in battle. But the Imagins becoming big monsters and they defeating the big monters with DenLiner remenber me of Super Sentai. Whatever, see you next time!<strong>


	5. Ryuutaros

**I'm really sorry for the super late update! I'm just a bit out of creativity for the story. But after this chapter i will need to write just two more chapters to finish it. I already thought about the order, but i need to think about what will happen and how it will be. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"When will they get better!? I can't support that anymore! Is just too much boring to just sit and watch you all fighting!" Complained Ryuutaros.<p>

"You are complaining since Kintaros got his human body! Just stop complaining!" Said Momotaros.

"Here. Get some candy to calm down." Said Deneb giving him a lollipop.

"I don't want candy! I want to have a human body to!"

"Just wait, my friend." Said Sieg.

* * *

><p>Some days after that, another imagin appeared. Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Sieg and Deneb go fight against him. The imagins were getting stronger and stronger. They couldn't fight against the imagin.<p>

"Enough of that! I am going!" Said Ryuutaros running to the battle.

* * *

><p>When he got there, he was in his sand form.<p>

"Now there is one more guy to botter me?" Asked the imagin.

"Enough of that! I don't want to be the only one that can't fight!"

"Go back to DenLiner!" Said Urataros.

"NO! IF I DO THAT YOU WILL DIE! I WANT TO FIGHT TOO!"

"Stop complaining! Just do what we are saying!" Said Momotaros.

"NO!"

"We are saying this because we care about you!" Said Kintaros.

"EVEN IF YOU ARE SAYING THIS BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT ME I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" He got to his imagin form. The imagin sand involved his body. When the sand dissapeared, he was in his human form. He was just like how he was when he was possesing Ryotaro's body. But his hair was purple with light purple parts. He got the belt. "Henshin!" He said. _Gun form_ Said the belt. He transformed. "Mind if i beat you up? Can't hear you!"

_He did it._ Thought Momotaros.

They started to fight. When the imagin was getting weak, Ryuutaros did his attack.

_Full charge._ Said the belt. Ryuutaros made his final attack. The imagin was defeated.

The others got up. Momotaros placed a hand in his shoulder. Ryuutaros was a bit shorter than him since he was younger, but they could look at one each others eyes.

"Congratulations. Ryuutaros." Said Momotaros.

"Don't need to say that." Said Ryuutaros.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. I'M SORRY FOR LATING SO MUCH! I hadn't idea about to do for this chapter. And is very hard to write this one because the imagins do not have too much of a good 'friendship' (are they even friends?). And that makes me feel that they are OOC. But i think that Ryuutaros wasn't that much of OOC and if i have any idea to make it better i will edit it. See you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
